


Bees Find a Flower by Scent

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Sam, Bottom!Sam, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Male Slash, Male seeking Male, Matchmaking, Smut, Top Gabriel, Topping from the Bottom, dating gimmick, pheromone party, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Sam to try the latest dating craze Pheromone parties. Sam finds more than baggies full of sweaty clothes. He finds Gabriel. Even Dean gets to meet his compatible match, Castiel, no actual Destiel smut though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees Find a Flower by Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Sammy! This is a collaboration with aLoggedInReader. Enjoy!  
> Ugh, It was ready to go before but the formatting was lost and I spent twenty minutes re-formatting!

Sam despised dating almost as much as he disliked having to go pick his drunk brother up from the local bar on a nightly basis, perhaps more.

Dean was a member of all the popular online dating websites. He never had any issues finding someone to spend his Friday and Saturday nights with since. Sam, on the other hand, refused to join any, stating he could find someone on his own. 

Dean had to laugh to himself when he opened his e-mail account and saw the subject line to the third e-mail from the top.

'Sign up for the latest dating craze! A Pheromone Party'

At first Dean thought it had something to do with bees and that was creepy. After opening and reading the contents of the e-mail he attracted his brother's attention to the screen with a snort.  
Sam leans over Dean's right shoulder to see what has Dean in such an uproar, praying it's not a porn site. Even Sam lets out a chuckle at the gimmick.

"What are they going to use to get people's money next?"

Dean grins and shrugs. He's about to delete the e-mail when he gets an idea. "Hey Sammy, I bet you a hundred bucks you can find your match at one of these parties." The blonde puts on his 'prize-winning Winchester grin'.

Sam looks at this scene again, reading the details on the party and shakes his head. "That's ridiculous!"

"Fine, chicken, five hundred bucks and loser has to wash and hand wax all the cars at the dealership for a day."

Sam looks at Dean skeptically at first but nods and extends his hand. They shake on the bet.

Both brothers work at Bobby's Chevrolet dealership, Dean was a mechanic and Sam was a salesman. Sam was the top seller while Dean preferred to work behind the scenes and deal with straight forward problems. 

Bobby was just happy they had grown out of their competitiveness, mostly. Their uncle would not be pleased when he learns the bet they have but in the end he wants Sam to get out there and find someone good for him. Any one will be better than his exe, Ruby.  
Dean signs his brother up for the next party with a devious grin.

Sam groans when he learns that he must wear the same clothing for three consecutive days, without washing them. He puts on a freshly washed grey tee as he gets ready for bed. After the third night of wearing the same shirt Sam is certain it must reek of his sweat but he shrugs as he puts it in the re-sealable plastic bag and sets off for the party location.

Sam groans as he walks into the large convention centre. He wishes Dean didn't need to tag along as his chaperone. 

"Hey man, if I knew I could trust you to actually attend and participate in this I would be sitting on the couch, enjoying my beer and watching something vaguely entertaining, like Doctor Sexy or something."

Sam gives an eye roll as he joins the line at the entrance to the assigned ballroom. "Like you can deny you don't love that show."

Now it's Dean turn to give an eye roll. They wait in line so Sam can sign in and be given a number to his bag as it is collected. Sam is shocked to discover Dean registered him for the 'male seeking male' category. 

After Dean is pushed unceremoniously to the side Sam stalks off to the ballroom, leaving Dean to fix his jacket before he pulls his own plastic bag for signing in. Dean hands in his bag for the same category as his brother. He is a man comfortable with his sexuality, bisexuals have more fun in Dean's mind. 

Sam looks around the spacious ballroom, looking for a beverage, anything to quench his now parched mouth. He still can't believe his own brother would register him for the gay guys, not once has Sam shown any interest in the same gender, not that he has any quarrels with homosexuality.  
He just always pictured himself settling down with a beautiful woman, mother to his two point three children, sitting down to a fresh breakfast with his family gathered around the kitchen table as he reads the newspaper and his children eat their pancakes and drink their orange juice.

Dean finds his brother hiding in a dark corner, drinking what looks like ice water of all things. It's a cash bar and yet Sam wastes money on water.

Sam takes a drink of his ice water as Dean takes a large swig of his chilled Budweiser, looking around at the crowd.

"Guess this gimmick is popular, eh, Sammy?" Dean grins as he elbows his younger brother.

"Yeah, some people will spend money on anything." Sam groans when the music dies down and a tall business woman steps up onto the stage in front of a microphone.

"Welcome to Sioux Falls' first official 'Bees know better' party. I'm Natalie, the Founder and success story. Why doesn't everyone grab a drink before we get tonight's festivities started? Everyone registered under one of four categories, you know which one you looking for and we cater to all preferences here." She stops to chuckles and smile to the gathered crowd. "Anyways, so please feel free to mingle and check out the table you're registered under. I hope you find your soulmate here and if you do, don't be shy about telling all your single friends. We are in the business of 'smelling out happiness'."

Dean guzzles the remains of his beer and makes his way back to the bar for a new one. This time he buys two beers and passes one to Sam with a disgusted look on his face at the glass of water. "Please Sam, at least try, and you're not going to impress anyone drinking water."  
"It's not like I'm here on my own free will." Sam hisses out as he accepts the bottle.

Dean scoffs, "Bitch please, you are too. I didn't hold a gun to you to get you outta the car. Plus there's plenty on the line and I've never known you to back outta a fair bet."

"I'd just feel better if it didn't feel like I was a piece of produce for these people to sniff and squeeze, checking ripeness." Sam eyes a particularly fiery looking redhead sizing him up. He gulps when she winks at him, imagining the space in front of her is a certain body part of Sam's.

"Relax, that's why you aren't in the male seeking female category." He turns his head to look at what has Sam's panties in a twist and spots the ginger. "Yeah, like I was saying these things can be... Wow, she's spicy. I doubt you can handle her."

Sam takes his eyes off the woman to look at his brother. "What makes you think that?"

Dean chuckles as he takes a swig of his beer. "Well for starters that's Merideth and most gingers are, well let's just say that their hair's not the only thing on fire." He winks at Sam. "Focus, Sam."

"Easy for you to say you're not here to sniff dude's crotch sweat."

Dean finishes his second beer of the evening, "actually, I am." He places it on the table as he heads for the correct table, leaving Sam confused behind him.

Sam's eyebrow scowl for a second as what he hears sinks in. He's three steps behind Dean by the time he gets to the indicated table.

"You're registered too, looking for a guy?"

"Yep Sammy, so let's not pick the same dude, okay?"

"But neither of us are gay."

"Well that attitude's not going to get you Mister Right. Just humour me. And for your information I can go either way."

A guy dressed in a red button up shirt, faded jeans and a green jacket who is obviously eavesdropping on their conversation butts in. "I hope that refers to you being open to bottoming, 'cause..."

He doesn't get to finish his pickup line before Dean gets defensive. "It's not and who asked you, short stack."

"Easy there, no need to use harsh words, I was under the impression everyone in this line was looking for their dream guy, enter moi, name's Gabriel, but you, 'Adonis'," he points to Sam and winks, "can't be single. I mean look at those arms and that hair."

Sam's face flushes at the obvious pick up. Dean's face flushes but not for the same reason. "Listen you little 'oompa lumpa' I think I hear Willy Wonka calling you, chocolate waterfall must need unclogging."

"Listen Jerk, I'm far too sexy to be one of those dwarf wannabes with the snooky tan!"

Sam has to cover his mouth momentarily to hide the chuckle before he sees the guy's face.

"Dean, leave him alone. Hi Gabriel, I'm Sam." He scolds his brother.

"Sam, well now I know what to scream tonight, Adonis still seems fitting though." He grins, winking then turns to Dean and glares, walking off.

"Seriously Dean, that wasn't very nice. He was just trying to start a conversation, with me. I think you're jealous he liked me not you."

Dean opens his mouth to shoot a retort back but nothing comes out so he closes his mouth and huffs.

They spend the next few minutes waiting in the line in silence. Sam now has a grin on his face though. It certainly helps his self-esteem that the guy was interested in him and not Dean, normally all the dates Sam brings around are all over Dean once they set sights on each other and Sam gets neglected.

Dean is the first to grab a numbered bag to open. He sniffs it and gasps shocked moving the baggie to arms length. Sam picks one up and takes a quick sniff before he shudders and move on to another. Sixteen baggies in and Sam finally finds one he doesn't wanna gag from. The aroma reminds Sam of almonds and chocolate cake. He looks at the number and writes his number down under the list of potential matches. There's one more he doesn't mind smelling and writes his number on that list as well. That one reminds him of library books. Dean opens the last baggie Sam likes and sniffs, the aroma reminds Dean of being by the lake. In total Dean writes his number under fifteen of the twenty baggies. Sam scoffs at how easy it is to impress Dean's sense of smell.

Three hours later all the baggies are rounded up and the corresponding numbers are assigned. 

Sam doesn't think he's going to get any matches, Dean, on the other hand, expects to get fifteen matches.

Sam and Dean retrieve their matches, both are shocked. Sam has two matches and Dean has one, only one!

It takes a few minutes for Dean to process that only one of the fifteen people he picked chose him also. Sam is very confused that both the guys he picked chose him back. Listed are the person's names, oddly there's no last names listed, it's just Nick and Gabriel; Dean's list is Castiel. They show each other their lists.

Of course Dean thinks it's hilarious that there's a Gabriel listed on Sam's but he's still angry at that guy from earlier.

Sam is the one to speak first, "should we find out who these guys are?"

Dean just shrugs, not evening looking up from his short list.

"Don't take it so harshly, guys are probably just more particular on their ideal smell."

"Sure Sam, and explain why both the guys you liked chose you back!" Sam gives a confused look, trying to figure out why Dean is acting like this.

"Can we just go home now?"

"No Dean, there's money and a whole lot of hand waxing on the line here, I'm not losing, get your big boy pants on."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

They look at each other for a minute before Dean sighs and nods, "fine."

Sam looks around for the guy from earlier, Gabriel. He spots the shorter guy by the bar, chatting up a taller dark-haired guy. They look to be friendly, all Sam can see is the other guy's back, he's wearing jeans and a button up baby blue dress shirt.

Sam keeps back, not wanting to interrupt the two men's chat. Dean gives his brother an unceremonious shove and laughs when Sam grunts attracting the guys' attention. He straightens out, clearing his throat. "Hi again, Gabriel."

"Hey Sam, how did your sniff session go? Gathering from the look of your friend you had better matches than grumpy over there."

Dean scoffs and glares at the short guy ready to shoot off another quick insult but stops mid-thought when the guy talking to Gabriel turns around. All Dean can think is 'bluest blue'. He stands there dumbfounded, mouth hanging in shock.

Sam notices Dean's odd behaviour and puts his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Dean?"

"Hey Dean-o, come back to Earth," he elbows the taller guy in the abdomen. "Geez, Castiel, you'd think he was a space cadet."

It's the name that cuts through the haze for Dean and bringing him back from staring at the guy's blue eyes. "What? Castiel..."

The slightly shorter man's brow furrows as he steps forward. "You know my name?"

"Yeah, your name was my match..." Dean looks down, taking in the full appearance of the man in front of him.

"I don't understand what you are talking about?" He tilts his head to the side for a few moments before his eyes narrow in suspicious and he turns his head to Gabriel with a snarl. "Gabriel, what did you do?"

When Dean's head snaps towards Gabriel the spot is empty.

Sam gasps and turns around to reveal a hiding Gabriel.

Gabriel gulps, putting his hands up in defence, "Easy, Castiel, I was just trying to help."

Both Castiel and Dean ask in unison, "help?"

He nods vigoriously, "Castiel, you need to be laid."

Castiel groans as he facepalms. "That's why you wanted me to come with you, I'm not just here for a ride?"

Dean looks enraged. Not only did he only get one match but that one match was a cheat. The guy didn't even choose him himself! He lunges at the shorter man.

Sam intervenes, getting in Dean's way, protecting Dean from killing him with lots of witnesses. "Dean, stop! Think about what you're about to do."

"That little slimeball, I don't care if there is witnesses."

As Gabriel runs to hide behind Castiel he drops a slip of paper. Castiel bends over to pick it up, giving Dean his opportunity to get a hold of his target.

Dean is choking the guy when Castiel's hand resting on Dean's bicep stops the guy. "Wait, please don't kill my brother, he's harmless."

"I don't agree." He snarls as Gabriel starts to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Dean!"

"Fine!" He releases Gabriel, letting the guy's feet make contact with the ground once again.

Gabriel slumps into a chair, rubbing his neck. "This is the thanks I get for playing matchmaker? You did like his smell Castiel, don't lie, I just took it all the way."

Castiel just looks confused for second, processing what his brother just said.

"You did like my scent?" Dean perks up.

"Yes, but he made me smell them all..." Castiel sits in the seat to the right of Gabriel.

Sam, seeing that the physical attack was over goes to check on Gabriel, in the hopes he won't press charges. Bobby will not be pleased if Dean gets charged with assault and misses work.

Sam sits across from Castiel, beside Gabriel and glares at Dean to sit down as well.

Dean follows the eye instructions and sits beside Castiel. "Sorry Gabriel, but you did cheat." He turns to look at Castiel. "How many did you find okay?"

"Just the one, all the others were horrible."

"I know, who smells sweat, right?"

"Yeah..."

Sam pulls out his slip of paper and slides it over to Gabriel. "I wonder if that's you."69

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not Nick."

"I know smartass, I was talking about the second name, Gabriel."

"Oh that," he chuckles and winks, "might be me. I did like a few. What were the two numbers you  
liked?"

Sam thinks back, "666 and 8008."

Gabriel laughs as he hears the answers. "Guess that makes you 69, right?"

Sam groans but nods. "It was not my choice."

"Speak for yourself, you can pick your number, hence the 'boob' number."

Dean chuckles under his breath.

Sam turns and glares across the table at his brother. "Dean!"

"Come on it was funny."

Sam visibly grinds his teeth in anger.

"Well it was at the time, at least."

Castiel pipes in to defend. "It sounds like you have something in common with my older brothers, they tend find amusement in my discomfort as well."

"I think it's the common goal of older siblings, torture for their enjoyment, but then again I only have the one brother and not many friends with older siblings for comparison."

"Take my advice, it's better that way. This is not the first time I was lied to or cheated into doing something either incriminating, embarrassing or even illegal, but the last one I can't divulge the details to, my manhood would be removed violently, or so I have been threatened." As he speaks he stares at his brother.

"Illegal, well then perhaps we should be going, right Dean? Sorry for the chokehold and all Gabriel."  
Sam stands up motioning for Dean to get up as well.

"Hey now, Castiel here is just exaggerating the event. Yes it was technically illegal but that was only because he refused to be the getaway driver or help us rob the bank, joking! Me and my brothers went cowtipping one warm September evening. Not a felony, sheesh. Come sit back down Greek God."

Sam looks at Castiel for confirmation that it was in fact not a felony but only a misdemeanour. 

When he gets a sheepish grin from the dark-haired guy he nods and sits back down.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Sammy, make up your damn mind, are we staying or leaving?"

"Yeah Sammy, are we leaving together or what?"

"Aren't you a little presumptuous there? What makes you think I'm interested in leaving with anyone? I participated in this as a bet and nothing more."

"That hurts Sammy." Gabriel pouts, crossing his arms.

"Let's clear something up, no one is allowed to call me that."

Both Gabriel and Dean laugh.

"Fine, Dean can, but only Dean."

Dean gives a triumphant smirk towards the shorter guy.

"Fine, whatever, do you think I could buy you a drink then, Sam?"

Sam looks at his empty beer bottle and shrugs, what's the harm in getting a drink? "Sure, maybe you can explain why Castiel is so frightened for his ... you know?"

Gabriel chuckles and winks at Castiel as he walks to the bar with the tall giant beside him. The height difference is very noticeable as Gabriel tries to flirt, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist since it's about all he can reach.

Back at the table Dean covers his mouth to stifle his laughter. Castiel looks at Dean, trying to understand the man's odd behaviour. 

The man's head tilt draws Dean's attention back to the man across from him at the table. "So Cass, did you really have no idea why you were asked to smell the baggies?"

"I just thought Gabriel wanted my opinion, I shove have known he had something planned when I couldn't find most of the clothing this past week except this one pair of pajamas that I have never seen before..."

"And have you had a good time? Perhaps meet someone interesting from the deception?"

The dark-haired guy examines Dean's facial expressions for social cues and determines the man is trying to flirt with him. He only knows that because thanks to Balthazar he has been dragged him into enough bars in the hopes of his brother trying to get laid to recognize the leaning in and using a sultry voice. "Yes, Dean, it has been a satisfactory evening, for both Gabriel its seems and myself."

"I'm guessing you aren't usually the kinda guy to have cheesy pickup lines used on, right?"

"That's correct, my brothers are always the ones to go home with a date or even just someone for the evening. I on the other hand prefer to meet a special someone in a coffee shop or a park, less suggestive."

"Would you like to get out of here and grab a coffee?" Dean flashes his award-winning Winchester grin.

A small smile appears on Castiel's face, he nods and gets up from the chair and points to Sam and Gabriel's back at the bar. "What about our brothers?"

Dean laughs as he grabs his jacket from the back of his chair. "Sammy, can find his own way home, plus I don't think those two plan on returning home for a bit."

The look Dean's match gives makes the blonde groan, "relax, Sam can take my car, he has keys, I'll just tell him we're leaving."

Castiel nods as Dean pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to his brother. "There, now lead the way to your ride, I mean car."

Castiel leads the way to the back parking lot, stopping in front of a golden two-door Cadalliac.  
Dean grins at the old school but classic car, waiting by the passenger door.

Sam laughs, shaking his head when he reads the text from Dean. He pockets the phone as he feels  
Gabriel's hand squeeze his left butt cheek. "Tell me more about self my giant Adonis."

Sam blushes at the pet name. "I'm a car salesman at my uncle's dealership."

"What is this I hear about a bet? Did you win and what are the stakes?"

"Not important. Just know that I didn't except to lose and basing on how tonight, this goes I might have to admit failure."

"But I want you to win." Gabriel pouts, sticking his bottom lip out.

"If you want me to win you have to walk away from me right now and I doubt such a determined man like yourself would do that."

Gabriel huffs as he crosses his arms like a child about to start a temper-tantrum. "But, damnit. That's kind of a lose-lose to win situation."

"Exactly, so just forget it. What do you do for a living?"

"Well I'm currently between jobs, but I have high hopes that it will be you."

Sam responds with a, "huh?"

Gabriel gives a seductive eyebrow wiggle. "I hope to do you for a living."

Sam looks temporarily shocked before he yelps from having his dick squeezed by the man beside him.

Gabriel leans in, motioning for Sam to lean down. "Wow judging from that feel up I think it's best if  
I show you a good time and not the other way around. What do you say to us getting outta here considering it's taking forever to get the bartender's attention and I have better beer at home anyway."

Sam stares utterly scared before he pulls out his phone and texts Dean, asking for his help on what to do.

"Judging by that expression I'd say someone's never had their world rocked by someone as talented s myself, don't worry I'll be gentle, at first."

Sam gulps as he tries to angle his hips away from Gabriel but gives the guy better access to his ass which gets grabbed instead.

Sam's cell vibrates in his hand, Sam turns back to Gabriel to read the reply and gulps. 

Gabriel pulls Sam's hand down to his level so he can read the screen as well. "See even Dean thinks you'll be in good hands, promise."

"I guess, Gabriel but we need a safe word, right?"

"Sure, lets make it 'huggermugger'!"

Sam snorts at the most ridiculous word he's ever heard, "where did you come up with that word?"

Gabriel shrugs, "It's what I plan to do to you later."

"That's not comforting, have you been deemed mentally stable recently?"

"Puh-lease, I don't trust anyone poking around inside his goldmine."

Sam nods slowly before he's playfully elbowed by Gabriel.

"You should see your face right now. It was the oddest word I could think of."

"Sometimes I wonder why I listen to Dean's crazy ideas, especially when they end the most unbelievable. Let's go, before I change my mind."

"Excellent!" Gabriel smirks as he rubs his hands together.

Sam heads for Dean's car, unlocking the driver's side as Gabriel whistles at the sleep Impala. "Your car?"

"No, Dean's he left in Castiel's to get coffee."

Gabriel grins at hearing that. "Oh someone's getting laid other than me tonight."

Sam gives what Dean would describe as a bitchface, "what, how do you know that?"

Castiel has fantasies about finding his perfect match in this little coffee shop around the corner from his office. He spends all his free time there, if he took Dean there he must like him."

Sam nods, giving an agreeable face. "So where to?"

"Your place, I'm certain Castiel doesn't plan to let Dean go anyway until the sun comes up, same as me." He winks.

Sam shakes his head in disbelief but heads for Dean and his house, it's across town. He pulls up to the small two story brick house that he bought with Dean a few years ago.

Gabriel admires the quaintness of the house as he waits for Sam to park the huge boat of a car in the long driveway.

Sam shuts off the engine and heads for the front door, unlocking the blue door's deadbolt.

Once Gabriel's through the threshold he attacks Sam, jumping the tall Adonis. Sam's shocked lips are kissed. By the time Sam responds he's being backed to the couch.

Sam grunts when his butt comes into contact with the arm. He pulls away from the kiss, Gabriel tries to follow him, opening his eyes in protest.

"I want to at least make it to the bed, my bed to be clear, not Dean's because I'm sure you want to defile Dean's bed."

"See, it's like you know me!" The shorter man jokes.

Sam laughs as he leads Sam up the stairwell and through the door on the left, not even turning on the light. The taller man chuckles as he tosses his match down on the large king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

Gabriel yelps as he bounces on the bed. "Pushy I see, I thought you were nervous but now I'm not so sure."

"Less talking and more getting naked, it has been a long time since anyone not myself or a medical profession has touched me in the intimate places I want you to."

"Well if that isn't the most romantic line used on me in my life. Okay fine this month, but just to be clear she was very intoxicated and I put an end to her handsy feeling before it got too far. I'm a classy guy after all."

"That's way more words then needed and I prefer you do something more productive with your lips anyway."

"And now it just lost all the romance. Someone's horny and needs to be spanked it seems." Gabriel pulls Sam down on top of him as he smacks the guy's firm tush before squeezing.

Sam gasps then chuckles as he leans in for a passionate kiss.

They lose their clothing as quickly as they can in the dark. Gabriel is lying on the huge bed naked lube packet and condom in his right hand. "My mother always said 'have protection'."

Sam shakes his head as he trails kisses down the man's chest and abdomen beneath him. He uses suction and his tongue to suck the nipples into nubs.

"Oh yeah, Sammy," Gabriel moans hands racking through his lover's lush long brunette locks, pulling slightly at the tips, trying to get his head a little lower.

Sam follows his standard protocol of what his female lovers wanted licked, sucked and handled in hopes it's the same for male partners too. As his head is lowered he grins and plants more kisses along the man's golden suntanned torso, the trail of hair begins just above the navel and that's when what Sam is doing starts to sink in. He stops and looks up through his eyelashes at the face of the man he's about to suck the dick of. 

Gabriel's eyes are shut as he tries to keep from shoving Sam's head into his crotch before he explodes for the tease.

When he opens his eyes to look down Sam feels warmth in his chest. Gabriel's facial expression is so tender that Sam feels he can do this, first he needs to get a quick taste of what he's getting into before he actually commits. He flattens his tongue against the shaft of Gabriel's hard cock, licking to the tip.

The taste is no worse than the salty almonds he likes to eat on occasion. He opens his mouth and suckles on the head, listening for any reaction. He gets a hip thrust up into his mouth and nearly chokes.

"Sorry, Sammy, fuck that feels great!"

Sam moans and starts to move his lips around the shaft as he goes down on the guy's dick. He's blowing Gabriel, cheeking hollowed as he sucks for close to five minutes before the fingers roaming through Sam's hair twitch and start to push his head down further, harder. Sam's first instinct is to get away, but he digs his fingers into the guy's thigh instead.

The flash of pain shoots through Gabriel's leg and his hand stops. "fuck, if we don't stop I'm going to blow my load down your throat instead of in your ass and I want you to experience all I have to offer tonight."

Sam pulls his lips off Gabriel's leaking cock and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Okay, so if you're still interested sit on my chest but don't crush me with your Greek God bod."

Sam chuckles hollowly but does as he's instructed, straddling his lover's chest with his knees. 

Gabriel rips the lube packet open with his hands and spreads it along the fingers of his right hand. "Breathe don't clench, it's easy but you have to or else it will be more uncomfortable, trust me."

Sam nods as he leans down for a kiss. Gabriel circles and presses his index finger into Sam slowly, opening the Greek Adonis to take his dick. Sam does his best not to clench as Gabriel adds more fingers, twisting them. Three fingers and ten minutes later Gabriel deems Sam open and ready for him.

Gabriel blindly opens the condom and rolls it down his hard cock. He lines up with Sam's stretched hole and helps Sam lift and lower, impaling himself on Gabriel's impressive cock.

Sam hisses at the burn of being stretched further than the three fingers he was prepped with. He closes his eyes, trying to think of anything else but the discomfort. His eyes shoot open when he feels the soft caress of a thumb along his jawline to his lips. The thumb pushes inside his mouth as  
Sam concentrates on sucking Gabriel's thumb he slides further down Gabriel's cock. He bottoms out with a sigh.

"Take your time, we have all night."

Sam nods in agreement. "yeah, I know."

"Breathe Sam, in and out, the burn will subside and be replaced with a yearning."

They sit still for nearly a minute before Sam relaxes and moves his hips slightly. Gabriel's wraps hand around Sam's thick cock and starts to move up and down the shaft, starting a rhythm.

Sam's hips move to the rhythm as his eyes close when his feels a quick almost burn his eyes shoot open as his mouth forms an 'ooo' in exclamation.

"You liked that, Sammy, that," He grunts, hips thrusting up, pushing his cock deep inside the taller man's body, "is your prostate and it's why anal sex for a guy is as pleasurable and popular as it is. Let me make you see stars." He shifts his body to the right minutely and thrusts up as Sam's body thrusts down, the two men work in tandem as Sam's body tingles with tiny mini fireworks.

Gabriel's hand jerks speed up as he gets closer to the edge. Sam's body is electrically charged and ready to explode at any second when Gabriel leans up and pulls Sam down to meet him halfway for a messy kiss.

Sam's spine is set on fire as an orgasm he didn't know was about to happen is released throughout his entire body, every nerve ending is firing simotaneously, as his toes curl and his cock shoots thick spurts of come across Gabriel's chest.

The clenching of Sam's anal muscles as he orgasm squeezes Gabriel's dick so tight that Gabriel has no choice but he scream the guy's name as he comes as well.  
Sam can't hold his own body up after such an electric orgasm that he collapses on top of his lover with an 'umph'.

It takes Sam's crushing weight on Gabriel's chest for twenty seconds for the man to frantically tap him on the back and shoulders so he will move and Gabriel can breathe.  
Once Sam slumps to the side of Gabriel enough, allowing the smaller man to slip out from under him he sighs and grins. They lie beside each other on the bed, gathering their breath and brain cells. Gabriel finally sits up and slides the condom off and looks for something to clean him and Sam up with. He explores his surroundings for the first time and finds a towel.

Once both men are clean enough Gabriel sits on the end of the bed and waits.

Sam's body is jelly for almost an hour. He tries to sit up but hisses when his butt comes into contact with the mattress.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that but you're going to be sore for a few hours. Just tell me if it was worth it for the best orgasm ever?"

Sam glares but his heart isn't really in it.

In the morning Sam admits that he lost the bet and agrees to honour the conditions. He walks a little stiff but Dean can't really make fun since he refuses to sit on anything not padded himself.


End file.
